


I'll Never Understand

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [106]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s04e19 Jump the Shark, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Sad Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:02:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4322385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's thoughts on Adam Milligan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Never Understand

**Author's Note:**

> Season 4 episode 19 Jump the Shark
> 
> Never really liked Adam

From the moment Dean met Adam Milligan, he hated him. He wanted to wrap his hands around neck and demand to know what gave him the right to talk about his father. _Why would you even think it was okay to say anything about my father?_ He couldn't believe Sam wasn't upset at all. This kid just walks in claiming to be John Winchester's son, and his brother's puppy dog face didn't show one sign of anger.

He'd stopped listening to Adam when he showed him the picture of John standing proudly next to his youngest son, the son that was biologically half John Winchester and half some woman. He was infuriated. He was so angry he couldn't speak. He could only focus on the constant loop in his head.

Why didn't he love me enough to take me to a baseball game on my birthday? Why didn't he love me enough to acknowledge my birthday? Why is son so special?

"Dean?"

Dean grunted in response as he fiddled with his fingers. He could see Sam sigh, and the bed dipped as he sat.

"I get why you're upset-"

"Oh? Tell me, Sam, I'd really like to know if you get why I'm upset." Dean scoffed and glared at his brother. Sam huffed.

"I do get it, I really do. But you know that he acted like that to protect him."

Dean chuckled dryly. "So he protected the kid, big deal. Would it have killed him to take _us_ out on our birthdays, of to call _us_ just to say hi, or take _me_ to a baseball game, or drop everything to see if _I'm_ okay, or-"

"Dean!" Sam clamped his hand on Dean's arms. "You have to calm down, I think you're hyperventilating!"

Sam forced his brother onto his back, grunting as Dean thrashed and kicked at him. He cringed at Dean's growls as he struggled to break free. He wanted to growl right back at him, he wanted to tell him that he was acting like a two year old having a temper tantrum. But he let Dean wear himself out. Slowly, Dean stopped squirming as tears filled his eyes, and his screeching turned into sobs. Sam pulled him up and wound his arms around the limp body, tucking Dean's head into his neck.

"I-I just d-don't understand why h-he didn't love me as much as-"

"Shh." Sam rocked them back and forth as he shushed his brother. "I know babe, I know."

Dean hiccuped. "W-w-why-"

Sam pulled away from the hug and wiped away Dean's tears. "I know it hurts, and it's going to hurt for a while. But I'll be here to give you that love you're missing. It'll be okay."

Dean's face crumpled and his eyes filled with more tears. He lunged forward and wrapped his arms tightly around him.

"I love you too."


End file.
